Electrical connectors that interconnect a pair of uninsulated wire conductors are known. The connectors include a conductive insert that is wedged into a C-shaped member, compressing the wires between ear-like sections of the C-shaped member and opposing concave surfaces of the sides of the wedge. Typically, the connector uses an installation or drive bolt to force the wedge-shaped member into the C-shaped member until the wires are sufficiently compressed there between. The examples of connectors of this type are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,264 and 5,092,797. One such product is sold by AMP of Canada Ltd., Markham, Ontario, Canada under the trademark "AMP WRENCH-LOK Connector".
In the devices disclosed above, the separate wedge is engaged with a captive insertion bolt or drive screw. The captive nature is provided by a lateral slotted lug. The screw and lug are latterly shiftable with respect to one another to allow the wedge to be free-floating. The screw is captive longitudinally and can be driven in either direction to drive the wedge forward or in the reverse direction. Because the wedge is "free-floating", it can often interfere with the initial attachment of the connector to the conductors.
Connectors of the above type are typically used for interconnecting a tap cable or conductor to a run cable or conductor. The interconnection may be done while the run cable is carrying a high-potential voltage, known in the art as a "live" or "hot" cable or alternatively when the run cable is "dead". Since these connectors are often used in hot situations, the C-shaped body member includes a "hot" stick tab for holding the member with an insulated tool until interconnection has been completed. Because many of the connections are made to overhead hot electrical cables, manipulation of the connector to engage the wires between the C-shaped member and the wedge and to position the wedge for insertion into the body is awkward at best and sometimes is very difficult and time-consuming.
It is desirable, therefor, to provide a means for stabilizing and centering the leading end of the wedge in the C-shaped body during the initial installation process so that the connector can be mounted to the conductors without interference from the leading end of the wedge. Then as the wedge is then moved into the C-shaped body to complete the installation, the locking means or stabilization feature is released to allow the wedge to be free-floating and accommodate any differences in diameter of the conductors.